In general, the structure of a diaper release part, in which a tape for diaper use such as a fastener tape is fixed, is required to be difficult to cause separation of the fastener tape when the tape should be kept fixed, in order to prevent leakage or slippage during wearing of the diaper. On the other hand, the fastener tape must be easy to peel from the diaper in order for the diaper to be put on and off easily.
For this reason, in the fastener parts of diapers, adhesives which can easily obtain firm bonding have conventionally been used for the fastener tapes. Also, and the diaper front parts have been provided with a reinforcing film for easy peeling, with the surface of this reinforcing film being coated with a long-chain alkyl type release agent having good holding properties which prevent the fastener tape from separating when the tape should be kept fixed.
Although this long-chain alkyl type release agent has exhibited its advantages as an excellent release agent for meeting the above-described demand, there has been a drawback that when mother tries to peel the fastener tape from the reinforcing film, the tape makes a loud noise of "Bari--Bari".
Such a peeling noise has posed a problem, for example, that it awakes the baby in sleep or awakes sleeping persons around the baby. Thus, and an improvement in this respect has been desired.
On the other hand, if silicone-based release agents generally employed for various purposes are used as the release agents for use in adhesive tapes or the like, the tapes or the like do not make such a noise when peeled.
However, since use of the silicone-based release agent greatly reduces the shear bond strength to the adhesive layers of the tapes, application thereof to a diaper fastener part or the like is defective in that the tape is prone to separate off. Hence, the silicone-based release agent is not frequently used in such fixing applications at present.